Series
Intro This is a list of the various sub-series set within the Kurtherian universe with lists of the books in sequence. The Kurtherian Gambit Author(s) - Michael Anderle Setting - Initially the series is set on earth, but moves out into the solar system in We Will Build and further into the universe in Never Submit This is the first arc of the main Kurtherian universe storyline #Death Becomes Her #Queen Bitch #Love Lost #Bite This #Never Forsaken #Under My Heel #Kneel or Die #We Will Build #It's Hell to Choose #Release the Dogs of War #Sued For Peace #We Have Contact #My Ride Is A Bitch #Don't Cross This Line #Never Submit #Never Surrender #Forever Defend #Might Makes Right #Ahead Full #Capture Death #Life Goes On Index The Kurtherian Endgame Author(s) - Michael Anderle Setting - Wider universe. This is the second arc of the main Kurtherian universe storyline. #Payback is a Bitch #Compelling Evidence #Through The Fire And Flame #All Is Fair In Blood And War Index Frank Kurns stories of the Unknown World Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Natalie Grey Setting - Earth, Solar system. These are supplemental stories which relate directly to the main Kurtherian universe storyline. #You Don't Touch John's Cousin #Bitch's Night Out #Bellatrix #Challenges Index Boris Chronicles Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Paul C Middleton Setting - Earth. Stories around what happened to Boris after the events of It's Hell to Choose. #Evacuation #Retaliation #Revelations #Redemption Index Etheric Academy Author(s) - Michael Anderle, N.D Roberts Setting - Meredith Reynolds - Station. When Bethany Anne decides to setup an academy to help train the future of the Etheric Empire no one really understands just how much trouble a junior Grimes can manage to get into. #Alpha Class #Alpha Class - Engineering #Alpha Class - Discovery #Alpha Class - Graduation Index Etheric Adventures Author(s) - Michael Anderle, S.R.Russell Setting - Meredith Reynolds - Station. This series documents the adventures of Anne, the young girl Bethany Anne rescued during the Trophy wife debacle, as she links to Jinx and discovers her future. #Etheric Recruit #Etheric Researcher Index Trials and Tribulations Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Natalie Grey Setting - Earth. During the three years where Bethany Anne 'held her hand' from the world, there were still issues with the unknown world, so Stephen and Jennifer head off to get his house back in order. #Risk Be Damned #Damned to Hell #To Hell and Back Index Aside 1 - The Worlds Worst Day Ever Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Craig Martelle, Jeff Morris Setting - Earth. Here's how it all went so terribly wrong. #World's Worst Day Ever Index Terry Henry Walton Chroncles Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Craig Martelle Setting - Earth, Etheric Empire This series details what life on earth is like following the WWDE through the eyes of the enhanced human, Terry Henry Walton, and his struggle to forge order from the chaos of the fall. #Nomad Found #Nomad Redeemed #Nomad Unleashed #Nomad Supreme #Nomad's Fury #Nomad's Justice #Nomad Avenged #Nomad Mortis #Nomad's Force #Nomad's Galaxy #Nomad's Journal Index The Second Dark Ages Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Ell Leigh Clarke Setting - Earth After spending over a hundred years rebuilding himself in the Etheric, Michael is ready to return, however the world is not what he left behind, and his love has left the galaxy to take the fight to the Kurtherians, and to top things off, somehow his hair won't grow back. #Dark Messiah #Darkest Night #Darkest before the Dawn #Dawn Arrives Index Reclaiming Honor Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Justin Sloan Setting - Earth Valerie is a rare forsaken, she has honor. Spared by Michael she now strives to be worthy of his mercy. #Justice Is Calling #Claimed By Honor #Judgement Has Fallen #Angel Of Reckoning #Born Into Flames #Defending the Lost #Saved by Valor #Return of Victory Index In Bad Company Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Justin Sloan, Craig Martelle Setting - wider universe Characters - Terry Henry Walton, Charumati Join Terry Henry Walton, Charumati and crew as they start to put together the Bad Company Direct action branch. Spreading humanities greatest export. Justice. #Gateway to the Universe #The Bad Company #Blockade #Price of Freedom #Liberation Index Ghost Squadron Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Sarah Noffke Setting - wider universe Julianna Fregin recruits Eddie Teach to help stop a threat to the federation. #Formation #Exploration #Evolution #Degeneration #Impersonation #Recollection #Preservation Index Aside 2 & 3 - Bob's Bar Author(s) - Michael Anderle Setting - Multiverse construct The Collector is interested in the tales of the multiverse, and to help him gather these tales he has created Bob and Bob's Bar. This construct is a place where heroes of the multiverse are occasionally drawn to meet, relax and share the stories which the collector is seeking. Bethany Anne joins a diverse cast of heroes from various authors and series to trade stories and drinking tips. #Bob's Bar #Bob's Bar 2 Index Intergalactic pest control Author(s) - Michael Anderle, NM Tatum, Sarah Noffke Setting - wider universe Forced to find work, three life long friends Reggie, Joel and Cody end up signing on for a pest control contract. Only to find the bugs are a more of a handful than expected. #Ganked in space #Level Up Bitch #It's Working as Intended Index Uprise Amy Duboff --note-- this series has been removed from the TKG universe. However the stories are being re-published in the authors own universe. Index Valeries Elites Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Justin Sloan, PT Hylton Setting - wider universe Valerie's story continues as we see what she goes on to do after leaving Earth #Valerie's Elites #Death Defied #Prime Enforcer #Justice Earned Index The Ascension Myth Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Ell Leigh Clarke Setting - Sark system, wider universe Waking up to find almost no storage space left on her implant is just the start of the problems Molly Bates has to deal with, Keeping her corner of the universe free is going to be one epic ride. #Awakened #Activated #Called #Sanctioned #Rebirth #Retribution #Cloaked #Bourne #Commited #Subversion #Invasion #Ascension Index Vigilante Chronicals Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Natalie Grey Setting - Wider universe When Bethany Anne gives Barnabas the Shinigami, he knew he was in for some interesting times, as he gives up the life of a ranger, he discovers that he can't give up his thirst for Justice. #Vigilante #Sentinel #Warden #Paladin #Justicar #Defender Index Shadow Vanguard Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Tom Dublin Setting - wider universe Jack Marber, a former special assault marine, is recruited by Nathan Lowell for a mission to serve the federation that cashiered him. With a team member chosen directly by Nathan and a Yollin who's attempting to learn to speak English, what could possibly go wrong? #Gravity Storm #Lunar Crisis #Immortality Curse Index Superdreadnought - Military AI Space Opera Author(s) - Michael Anderle, CH Gideon, Tim Marquitz, Craig Martelle Setting - wider universe The etheric super dreadnought, Reynolds is on the hunt for the Kutherians. #Superdreadnought 1 #Superdreadnought 2 #Superdreadnought 3 #Superdreadnought 4 Index Confessions of a space anthropologist Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Ell Leigh Clarke Setting - wider universe Giles Kurns is a roguish space archeologist with an addition to adventure investigating the truth behind the Ascension Myth. #Rouge Operator #Rouge Instigator Index Judge, Jury and Executioner Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Craig Martelle Setting - wider universe Rivka Anoa stands accused of a murder she didn't commit, resigned to her fate she leaps at the second chance that appears, but will she be able to live with what she has to become? #You have been judged #Destroy The Corrupt #Serial Killer #Your Life Is Forfeit Index Precious Galaxy Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Sarah Noffke Setting - wider universe Bailey and Lewis suddenly find themselves in the middle of a mystery, and somehow on board a damaged etheric battleship. A new evil is lurking in the darkness, and the crew of the ship are missing. #Corruption #Investigation #Determination #Obliteration Index Deuces Wild Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Ell Leigh Clarke Setting - wider universe John Grimes granddaughter, Nickie accidentally activates her implants and finds herself in some fun situations. Guided by diary entries her aunt Tabitha has left for her we get to see what happens when a prodigal daughter starts to make her way home. #Beyond the Frontiers #Rampage #Labyrinth #Birthright Index Enemy of my enemy Author(s) - Michael Anderle, Craig Martelle, Tim Marquitz Setting - wider universe When a spaceship crashes into his planet Taj and his fellows on the planet find themselves in a battle for survival with the troops from the crashed ship. #Any Port In A War #Refuge In The Stars #A Subtle War Index